


The Crimson Wave

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner, and Lance and Keith have special plans for that night.  Lance, however, makes a devastating realization that puts their whole even at risk.  It's the end of the world - or so she thinks.





	The Crimson Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

   Keith sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through one of Lance’s gossip magazine, mainly to keep her mind somewhat activated before it was time to eat dinner.

    _Who cares about this stuff?  s_ he thought as she flipped past yet another story about somebody’s mystery boyfriend, followed by crude photos of people hiding their faces.   _And how does Lance keep up with all of it?_

   A clamor from the staircase caught Keith’s attention, and she turned her head just in time to see a pink and brown blur throw something at her face.

   “Quickly!  Put your outfit on!  Where’s the wine!?”

   Keith looked at the heap of clothing in her lap, immediately recognizing it as the outfit she had purchased for Valentine’s Day - tomorrow.

   “Lance?”  Keith stood, leaving the magazine behind, and ventured into the kitchen.  “What’s going on? This isn’t for until…”

   Keith stopped in the doorway to stare at the sight before her.  Lance was clad in next to nothing: bra, panties, and stocking in matching bubblegum pink, all trimmed with white lace, accented with silver.  A sheer, short, fluffy, pink robe gave her a fairy-like appearance despite struggling with the corkscrew to open a bottle of rose.

   “Babe…?”  Keith took a few steps forward.

   “You open this!”  Lance shoved the bottle in Keith’s chest and darted out of the kitchen, high heels clicking on the linoleum.  “I gotta some other stuff!”

   Lance dumped a large bag of items onto the kitchen counter when she returned.  “Choose which candles and bath stuff you want to use. There’s also lotion and some other things, and I’ll start to draw a bath so we can-”

   “Sweetie.”  Keith gentle took hold of Lance’s hand, and she looked up in a start, wonderfully shadowed eyes going wide.  “What’s going on?”

   “Well- See- I know- But- Ugh!”  Lance reached for her phone from across the counter.  She quickly punching in her passcode and opened one of her many apps.  “Look!”

   Keith looked at Lance’s phone with a strange calendar on the screen.  On February 14th, the words “Day 1” were displayed in red, followed by a line of red across the rest of the week.

   “What am I look at?”  Keith asked, still trying to make sense of what she was looking at.

   “It’s my period!  It starts tomorrow!”  Lance tapped the screen with a manicured finger for emphasis.  “Valentine’s Day!”

   “So?”  Keith smiled softly at Lance.

   “‘So!?’”  Lance practically yelled.  “What do you mean ‘so?’ My period, Keith!  Shark week! The crimson wave! Aunt Flo! And on Valentine’s Day of all days!”

   Lance sank into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, head in her hands.

   “Lance, baby.”  Keith sat in the chair next to her and put a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s back.  “It’s not a big deal.”

   “Yes, it is!”  Lance wailed through her hands.  “It’s our first Valentine’s Day in the townhouse, and we had plans and we got outfits and made arrangements and everything!  And I have to ruin it!”

   “You’re not ruining anything.  Lance…” Keith leaned towards Lance and coaxed her hands away from her face.  “Oh, sweetie…”

   Keith grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears away from Lance’s eyes and cheeks and the snot from her nose.

   “It’s all m-my fau-fault…”  Lance sniffed, eyeliner pooling under her eyes.

   “It’s not your fault, baby.  You didn’t do anything wrong.”  Keith tucked a lock of Lance’s hair behind her ear.  “If you’re that worried about it, then we can just postpone our celebration.”

   “Really?”  Lance’s whispered, voice close to breaking.

   “Of course.  And if yours starts tomorrow, my time of the month is just around the corner.  We can just chill out until this is all over then we can get steamy for a week if you want to.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “One-hundred percent.”

   Lance smiled back at Keith.

   “We can just curl up on the couch with our heating pads and eat chocolate and Chinese takeout all night,” Keith continued.  “How about that?”

   “Sounds great to me,” Lance snickered.

   “So now” -in one swift movement, Keith lifted Lance up out of her chair and held her in her arms- “we can have a little fun now, and then we’ll have a little fun later.”

   Lance threw her head back and laughed as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

   “I can’t waste you looking absolutely ravishing.”

   Lance puckered her lips and planted a kiss on Keith’s lips.  “I just love you way too much.”

   Keith snickered.  “I could say the same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, when a show gives me barely any female characters, I gotta make my own so I can write about periods.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
